O Primogênito Irmãos Corleone
by Icegalleon
Summary: As coisas acontecem quando menos se esperam... Kagome não achava nenhum trabalho que pudesse satisfazê-la e Inuyasha não queria cuidar dos negócios da família...


_**Meninas não me matem por não ter escrito "Legacy" ainda, mas é que eu to desanimada com essa fic porque eu simplesmente tinha o cap todo butinin para postar... porém o cara que formatou o meu pc por causa de vírus não salvou nada... NADA! E lá se foi todas as minhas futuras fics e Legacy T.T**_

_**Eu tava até sem inspiração, mas ai comecei a jogar o The GodFather e pedi para minha amiga me ajudar a criar um clã e eis que ela me ajudou e se empolgou com a história toda e me deu inspiração para uma nova fic.**_

**_Darei mais detalhes quando fizer a fic todinha, por enquanto eu vou contar a história dos 5 irmãos Corleone separadamente :)_**

**_E salvarei no meu pen drive antes de mais nada e.é~ vai que o notebook dá pau de novo ¬¬_**

**_Espero que gostem :)_**

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi. Uma mulher de beleza excepcional e desejada por muitos homens. Tinha longos cabelos negros como a noite que desciam como ondas em suas costas delgada, seus olhos azuis eram fatais e neles refletia a mulher determinada que era. Seu corpo fazia qualquer homem babar sem precisar usar uma roupa ousada. Sua pele era branca e delicada o que dava a desejar aos homens cuidar dela. Não tinha um trabalho, pois era boa em tudo o que fazia, logo ficava entediada. No momento se encontrava em casa decidindo qual vestido usar no baile beneficente da família Strazini.<p>

Acabou por optar no vestido azul turquesa de seda pura tomara que caia. Simples, mas que marcava suas curvas perfeitamente. Colocou sua sandália preta de salto fino e com tiras finas que amarravam no tornozelo.

Por morar sozinha não necessitava de chofer para levá-la. Ela mesma dirigia o seu carro, que alias era um Porsche preto.

Na mansão dos Strazini podia se ouvir as vozes de pessoas conversando de negócios ou sobre a queda da bolsa. Nada daquilo interessava Kagome, que só estava ali por questão de etiqueta.

-Kagome, querida! Que bom vê-la aqui! – falou a Sra. Strazini.

-Olá Matilda! Não faltaria por nada. – disse Kagome com seu sorriso simpático.

-Ouvi dizer que acabou de voltar da Rússia. Viagem a negócios?

-Não, só uma viagem para mudar de ambiente. Sabe como é, toda mulher precisa às vezes.

-Oh, claro! – falou Matilda rindo. – Gostaria que conhecesse Phillipe!

-Seu filho mais novo? Mas ele não se casou? – Kagome realmente não queria ser apresentada a nenhum homem no momento.

-Não! Foi Harry, o mais velho, quem se casou.

Quando Kagome percebeu já estava sendo arrastada pelo salão.

Inuyasha estava entediado naquela festa. Só foi porque seus pais lhe _ordenaram _que fosse. E, bem, ninguém desobedecia a uma ordem os Corleone.

Estava tomando mais um gole de seu uísque no bar e conversando alguns homens que a viu. Também, seria impossível não vê-la depois que todos os olhares masculinos se dirigiram a ela. A coitada estava sendo arrastada por Matilda pelo salão.

-Quem é? – perguntou ele apontando com a cabeça.

-Senhor? – perguntou sem entender o cara que estava do seu lado.

-Aquela mulher que passou arrastada aqui.

-Ah, sim! Matilda com certeza foi apresentá-la para o filho mais novo. – os olhos do homem brilharam antes de falar. – Aquela é Kagome Higurashi. Nenhum homem jamais conseguiu domar aquela mulher e nem chegar ao coração dela.

-Hm...

-Os pais dela não são daqui e ela não trabalha.

-Não? Por quê?

-Dizem que ela já se formou em várias faculdades e que depois de ficar um tempo exercendo a profissão se entediava e largava.

-Então ela não achou nada ainda que gostasse realmente.

-Pode ser.

Kagome por se sentir sendo analisada, o que não era novidade, sentiu-se incomoda. E sem perceber olhou ao redor e deu de cara com um homem que a encarava com interesse. Seus ombros largos estavam relaxados dentro do terno e seus olhos âmbares eram fascinantes. O cabelo loiro e liso era maior que o dos homem ali, batia na altura do colarinho. Os dois ficaram se encarando e quando Phillipe pigarreou para chamar sua atenção o contato foi quebrado.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Mas tome cuidado.

-Oi?

-Aquele é Inuyasha Corleone.

-Corleone? – repetiu pensativa. – Já ouvi esse sobrenome antes...

-Deve ter ouvido mesmo. Os negócios da família são um mistério. Ninguém sabe da onde vem tanta grandeza.

-Oh! Lembrei-me! É uma das famílias mais ricas da Europa.

-Exatamente. Cuidado Kagome para não se meter em território perigoso.

-Por que diz isso?

-O jeito que ele te encara.

-Te incomoda? – perguntou rindo.

Phillipe sorriu.

-Um pouco. Mas como sei que as suas intenções não são iguais as minhas preferi apenas te alertar.

Kagome ficou um pouco mais que o necessário ali conversando com ele e depois se retirou para pegar mais vinho.

-Kagome, certo?

Ela se arrepiou internamente com aquela voz profunda e sexy. E totalmente máscula.

-Sim. – falou virando-se. – Oh, Inuyasha Corleone.

-Então já perguntou sobre mim?

-Não, fiquei sabendo sem perguntar.

-Essas más línguas... Acho que nossa troca de olhares foi um problema para você.

-Isso sou eu quem decide. – falou sorrindo.

-Que tal irmos para a varanda? É um lugar menos barulhento para se conversar.

-Não sei... Dizem que você é perigoso.

-Que tal tirar conclusões por si própria?

Kagome lhe lançou um olhar que faria um homem casado se divorciar e ir até o inferno por ela. E depois seguiu para varanda.

_Essa será minha._, pensou Inuyasha a seguindo.

Já sentados em um banco de cimento e com um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre cada um eles agora riam e falavam de suas famílias.

-Meu pai é um troglodita. Minha mãe mesquinha. – falou Kagome encarando a taça.

-Meu pai é um mandão e adora dar ordens, já minha mãe é uma mulher calma e que adora dar ordens no meu pai.

Kagome riu.

-É filho único também?

-Não. Tenho mais 3 irmãos e uma irmã. Sou o mais velho de todos.

-Então sobra para você todos os compromissos?

-Nem me fale... Os negócios também.

-Parece não gostar muito de lidar com isso.

-Não gosto mesmo. – deu uma última golada no copo. – Ouvir dizer que você não trabalha por se entediar rápido.

-Verdade.

-O que acha de trabalhar para mim? Cuidar dos negócios da família Corleone?

Kagome o encarou.

-O que? Seu pai te mataria de colocar um estranho nos negócios! E sem contar que você acabou de me conhecer, como pode depositar tamanha confiança em mim?

Inuyasha se aproximou mais dela e a segurou pelo queixo.

-Você não seria estranha se fosse minha esposa. – dizendo isso ela a beijou intensamente.

Kagome sentiu seu coração bater igual nunca antes.

-Você pede sempre que as mulheres se casem com você para cuidar dos negócios que você tanto odeia? – falou com o rosto ainda próximo do dele.

-Não. Você é a primeira.

-Convença-me a fazer tal coisa.

-Além deu ser um homem charmoso, você não se sentiria entediada no trabalho que tenho a lhe oferecer.

-Você quer dizer homem modesto. – riu. – E qual seria o trabalho?

Inuyasha capturou os seus lábios entre os dentes antes de dizer.

-Máfia.

Kagome primeiro se derreteu perante o gesto, depois gelou.

-Máfia?

Inuyasha sentiu a tensão dela.

-Sim. Desde que botei meus olhos em você senti que você daria para a coisa. Tem uma personalidade forte, mas para não ser mal educada segue as etiquetas.

-Então quer se casar comigo apenas por causa de minha personalidade e porque não quer cuidar dos negócios. – ela se afastou um pouco e o olhou gélida.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo.

-Na verdade sim. – levantou a mão para que ela se cala-se quando a viu abrir a boca. – Mas também porque desde que me aproximei de você meu coração não desacelerou.

Com isso foi suficiente para fazê-la se calar.

-Está dizendo que...

-Sim, acho que posso ter me apaixonado por você a primeira vista.

Kagome respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Preciso colocar tudo em ordem. Quer dizer que a fama que sua família tem não é falsa, você é o filho mais velho que vai ficar com todos os negócios, apesar de não querer. Daí me conheceu hoje, resolveu uma aproximação porque pelo que ouviu de mim achou que daria uma ótima esposa para cuidar dos _seus _negócios. E agora me vem com essa de que tá apaixonado? Tá me achando com cara de trouxa?

Inuyasha levantou-se também e parou na frente dela.

-Não posso negar nada do que você disse. Mas uma coisa eu tenho, não te fiz de trouxa em momento algum. Sobre o que eu disse dos meus sentimentos é verdade. Quero uma mulher com garra do meu lado Kagome e graças a Deus meu coração escolheu a certa. Sei que para um mafioso falar de sentimentos não é nada normal.

-Claro que não é! – falou Kagome exasperada. – O ruim disso tudo é que acho que... que...

-Sente a mesma coisa. – falou ele colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

-Eu sempre consegui afastar homens para bem longe de mim! Por que logo um mafioso eu simplesmente me sinto entorpecida?

Inuyasha a abraçou e riu.

-Às vezes seu coração prefere homens perigosos.

-E você é? – falou encarando-o.

-Já disse que você é quem tira as conclusões...

-Talvez você seja um pouco. Entretanto algo dentro de mim diz que com esse trabalho jamais ficarei entediada.

-Isso eu posso lhe garantir.

Kagome sorriu e aproximou a boca na orelha dele.

-Acho que não tenho escolha a não ser aceitar.

-Querida, se você não aceitasse eu te carregaria a força para a igreja e te tornaria minha de um jeito ou de outro. – falou com um brilho no olhar.

Kagome ia protestar, mas Inuyasha a calou com um beijo cheio de promessas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deixar uma review não custa *-* <strong>_


End file.
